


miles don't mean anything

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss your boyfriend, Ashton. He calls you before he performs with his band onstage.</p><p>
  <b> [Ashton Irwin/Reader] </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	miles don't mean anything

* * *

You missed him. 

You missed Ashton; you missed everything about him, from his curly hair down to his cute laugh. 

You missed the sound of his laughter, like a combination of a thousand dancing chimes—pleasant and beautiful. You missed the color of his eyes, green and vivid, and it had always reminded you of the fresh leaves that pop up during Spring. You missed the sound of his voice, missed the way he said your name, as though he was telling a secret that he only knew himself and he didn’t want it revealed. 

You missed the feel of his fluffy hair against his fingers, missed the feel of his fluffy curls tickling your cheek. You missed the way his vivid green eyes stared at your form lovingly, missed the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed or smiled. You missed the way his lips felt against yours when the two of you kissed, missed the way his lips felt feverish against your skin whenever he decided to kiss you all over. You missed the way he held your hands against his; you missed the way he hugged you, as though he was making a silent promise to himself and to the world that he’d never let you go. 

You missed Ashton so much that you could feel your heart cracking and breaking. You missed him so much that you could feel your bones aching for his touch, aching for his presence. 

You wanted to be with him so badly that when he’d asked you once if you’d be willing to come with him on tour, you almost agreed and said yes. 

But—you didn’t know if it was fortunately or unfortunately for you—you were able to restrain yourself and remember the responsibilities you had at home. You’d disagreed and said no, and you’d thought you had seen the glimmer of sadness in his eyes; but as quick as you were to see it, it quickly disappeared in an instant, leaving you to think if you had just imagined it. A smile was quick to worm its way toward his lips, and he hugged you and told you he understood your choices; for that, you were grateful to have him as your boyfriend. 

Some nights though, you found yourself regretting the choice you’d made. You found yourself imagining what could’ve happened if you’d agreed to join him, found yourself imagining what could’ve happened if you ran away from all responsibilities in order to be with him. 

You shook your head. You remembered the way he’d hugged you the day he left for tour, remembered the words he’d whispered in your ear as he held your body flush against his. 

_“I’ll be back soon.”_

Yes, he’ll be back soon and the two of you would have all the time in the world to catch up with each other. 

The ringing in your phone had interrupted you from your thoughts—as well as your reminiscing—and you had grabbed it where it was placed—in the bedside table that was placed next to your fluffy bed. 

You pressed the answer button before holding the phone against your ear. 

“Hey!” Ashton greeted. 

From where Ashton was, you could hear various noises floating around. You could hear sounds of thousands of voices shouting, cheering their band’s name; you could hear other voices as well, conversations being thrown shouted at one another. You could hear the sounds of different instruments being played, and you had briefly wondered whether Ashton was at a rehearsal or if he was about to perform onstage with his band. 

“Hey,” you greeted back. 

“How are you?” he asked. You could imagine him smiling at you—wherever he may be right now—and it had made your heart go aflutter; it had filled your stomach with butterflies and fuzziness and warmth. 

“I’m well,” you answered, twirling a strand of your hair repeatedly.”You?” 

“Nervous,” he replied, laughing. “We’re about to perform onstage.” 

His laugh sent chills down your spine; hearing it had made you miss him even more, but you pushed the thought away, pushing it down to rest at the back of your mind. 

“I know you can ace it, Ash,” you said, letting out a small laugh. “Your skills are godlike.” 

He laughed again. “You’re kidding me.” 

You didn’t reply. 

There was a few moments of silence, where the both of you hadn’t said a single word for a while. 

It was Ashton who finally broke the silence. 

“I miss you,” he said, all the cheerfulness in his voice gone. His voice was gentle and the seriousness and the sincerity of his voice had made the dull ache in your heart—from all those times you had felt empty for missing him—throb once more. It had made you miss him even more, had made you crave and ache for his presence even more. 

“I miss you, too,” you said. You had felt like crying right then and there, but stopped yourself. You could feel the distance between the two of you brutally tearing you apart, and you had missed him so much though there was nothing you could do about it except to suck it up and hold yourself together. And that was what you did. 

“I’ll see you soon,” he said. “So wait for me until then, alright? 

You could hear the faint sound of his breathing on the other line; he sounded as though he wanted to cry, but he was forcing himself not to do it when he was here with you. 

“Yes,” you answered. “I’ll wait until you get back.” 

For a minute, none of you said a word. 

You heard someone call Ashton’s name in the background. 

“Hey, babe,” Ashton began. He took a deep breath before continuing. “We’ll be performing now. Wish me luck, okay?” 

“Good luck,” you said. “I know you can do it.” 

“I love you,” he said. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“I love you, too.” 

You heard a beep, signifying the end of your conversation. 

\- 


End file.
